Hielo y Fuego
by Michi Noeh
Summary: Lo peor de una nueva escuela no es que no conozcas a nadie, nadie te conozca, o llames más o menos la atención. Son esas emociones que, durante tanto tiempo, se trataron de ocultar. Cosas que, ahora, estaban a la vista de personas que no podrías considerar como amigas. Emociones tan fuertes como el hielo o el fuego. Sí, el amor era un asco.


**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo**

**Aclaración:** Esto sería un prólogo, creo.

_Todos los hombres_, o "tierra de todos los hombres" se usa para referirse a Alemania.

_GAME OVER_: Fin del juego. (¡igual lo saben! x3)

**Notas:** Para más información consulte más tarde… ¡o abajo!

•

* * *

**Hielo y Fuego en el Internado**

•

•

_**~ Sentimientos como el hielo y el fuego ~**_

* * *

•

Con nostalgia y aprensión.

La figura, con ojos similares a dos lunas negras, observó por última vez el lugar en donde pasó todo momento y parte de su infancia. Sus manos se apretaban, a los lados de su cuerpo, hechas puños. No olvidaría jamás el pequeño jardín, la clínica junto a la casa, o las veces en que su padre cayó por la ventana al intentar despertarla con un salto o una llave de lucha.

Se cumplirían casi cuatro meses, desde el fallecimiento de su madre, en donde su padre ha hecho todo lo posible en mantenerlos ajenos a cualquier dolor físico, como cualquier buen médico de renombre lo haría. Kurosaki Isshin, olvidando seguramente que el dolor de corazón podría estar presente, informó hace bastante que se mudarían de Karakura. Ahora eso sucedía.

Negocios familiares, era su excusa. Su padre estaba siendo contratado en un hospital que fue inaugurado, sólo hace un mes, como otras tantas cadenas pertenecientes a las clínicas Ishida. Ishida, Ryuuken, amigo no declarado de su padre.

No podía haber quejas, ni reproches, pero de igual manera nunca los hubo por ningún lado. Ella y su hermana Yuzu jamás se interpondrían a un hombre como su padre, alguien que deseaba vivir con el buen recuerdo de su esposa y no con la tristeza que éste le traía. Tal vez ella siente que traiciona a Masaki, después de todo nunca le hizo frente a la vida como su madre que, con una sonrisa, y dulces palabras era como si enmendaba todo.

—¿Karin-chan? —Karin observó a quién dijo su nombre.

La joven de su misma edad, dieciséis años, detuvo su cuerpo al verla. Dejándole apreciar lo que vestía. Una falda escocesa, tonos azul claro, negro y blanco. Camisa blanca, con un moño azul petróleo igual a la chaqueta que ella misma vestía y no su hermana menor.

"¿Lindo el uniforme del internado, eh?" Agriamente pensó.

Para "mayor comodidad" su padre insistió a inscribirlas en el instituto privado _Sereitei_. Costaba más de lo que un alumno regular podría pagar, pero lo justo como para que Isshin estuviera tranquilo cuando no pudiera estar en casa con sus hijas. El hombre no consideraba seguro que dos jovencitas estuvieran solas, menos siendo en una nueva ciudad.

—¡Karin-chan!

Los ojos castaños de Yuzu parecían preocupados, tanto que por un instante bajó al suelo la pequeña caja de cartón que traían sobre sus manos.

Tuvo que apurar a contestarle, meneando la cabeza. —Sí Yuzu,… estoy bien. —afirmó en agarre en las tiras que afirmaban su mochila a su espalda, y suspiró.

—¡Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan! —las dos voltearon sus rostros.

Tras la pequeña puertita blanca, en la entrada, el médico y padre de las niñas mantenía su actitud. Optimista ante todo.

Las dos chicas se giraron rápidamente, ingresando al vehículo de color rojo que las alejaría de ciudad Karakura.

La ciudad que Karin apreciaba. Si habría o no una razón por la que, todavía, deseara pasar un día más en aquella casa-clínica… eso no lo diría ante nadie.

No podría decirle a nadie que, cuando era niña, sintió algo intenso en ella por alguien a quien vio tan sólo dos veces. Ni ella misma quería decirse que lo que sintió, en su momento, se trató de un sentimiento más fuerte que la admiración. Las tardes que pasó buscándolo, sólo para dar con la cruda verdad de que ese chico pasaba una semana de sus vacaciones, allí, por lo tanto desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Eso era una especie de secreto personal, esa etapa de su niñez fue hace cuatro años, y era cosa que ocultaba en su mente bajo llave porque causaba emociones difíciles de controlar y no deseaba pensar mucho en ello. No deseaba pensar en alguien de quien sólo sabía nombre. "Toushiro."

Karin, desde el interior, dio una vista rápida a la casa cuyo interior estaba vacío en ese momento, tal como su corazón.

•••

El ruido de los neumáticos del taxi ahora era rechinante, informándole que habían dejado ya la carretera.

Faltaban veinte minutos para llegar a su destino pero ya sentía cómo se posarían todas las miradas sobre él. Algo normal por su apariencia.

Un Internado es peor que un Instituto público, no lo sabe por experiencia propia pues nunca ha concurrido a uno sino que lo miró de vista, son suposiciones que su mente formó. Posiblemente de todos aquellos programas que su padre veía mientras estaba postrado en cama.

Ukitake Juushiro era un hombre enfermizo cuyo afán por un tratamiento, que curase su mal, y mantenerse para ver a su hijo crecer, lo llevó hasta la ciudad de Tokio.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hitsugaya-kun? —el hombre a su lado preguntó, sonriendo aunque preocupado.

Descolocó su codo del borde, en la puerta del auto, para mover su palma que hasta hace poco sostenía su barbilla.

No lo diría, no asentiría que no se hallaba cómodo. No precisamente por la idea de la nueva escuela, aunque en sí jamás la aprobó, sino por la decisión de su padre de realizarse revisiones que podrían costale más salud.

No se sabía mucho de la enfermedad del hombre, su padre… su padre adoptivo.

Hitsugaya Toushiro sólo frunció el seño. Ukitake, a él, lo consideraba más que un simple sobrino de sangre, a quien mantenía por la falta de su madre. Él debía hacer lo mismo. Se había criado viendo al hombre envejecer, después de todo, Juushiro no estaría para siempre y menos con su condición.

Trató de alejar el último pensamiento, y se quedó un rato prendado en lo molesto que le resultaba el uniforme. No era su estilo usar aquella clase de pantalones, no es como si el color negro no le diera igual, la camisa y la corbata no eran problema pero la chaqueta incomodaba. Nunca le gustó el calor. —Sí —afirmó, con voz monocorde—, no es nada.

El hombre mayor sólo asintió, sonriente como la mayoría de veces, comenzando a hablar sobre el nuevo lugar al cual parecía haber asistido en su juventud. Diciéndole las normas que tenía, y de paso explicándole que lo primero al llegar no era buscar las habitaciones sino que irían directo a clases. "Es raro", pensó a lo último. "Estrictos como las viejas escuelas."

Toushiro sólo esperaba una cosa, no era pasar desapercibido pues sabía que eso sería imposible. Sino que, anhelaba, para el final del día pudiera quedarse con la tranquilidad de saber que todo estaría bien.

•••

Hinamori trató de acomodar bien su cabello, no solía peinarse en una coleta pero el levantarse tarde la hizo apurarse pese a que su casa no era tan lejana de la escuela. Sería su segundo año en Sereitei y se paseaba por las instalaciones con falsa alegría. Todo era como en su primer año, además de que cada nuevo siclo lectivo no se mantenía a los alumnos en los mismos cursos, debido a que siempre ingresaba gente nueva.

Ese era un lugar amplio, hectáreas de terreno, cuyos tres edificios se alzaban solemnes. El primero era el lugar educativo, la escuela, los otros dos consistían en darle hospedaje a los alumnos, alumnas y al directivo. Ella se hallaba en el primero de ellos. Las clases comenzarían pronto, para apresurarse el día de ayer se había ocupado de tomar apuntes de qué asignaturas le tocaban además de que pudo llegar a tiempo para guardar su maleta en su respectiva habitación, aunque se suponía que primeramente tendrían clases. Cosa que siempre consideró extraño, sea como sea nunca fue reprendida por hacerlo, pues en otros lugares primero debían instalarse.

Sonrió con pesadez en su mirada. "Aizen-san." Si su tutor la viera así, no estaba rehuyéndoles la mirada a los demás, daba una sonrisa suave a quienes la veían pero sabía bien que a Sousuke no le gustaba que _perdieran el tiempo_ en cosas como esas. Lo peor es que su relación, padre e hija, empeoró en cuanto ella se negó a salir la oferta del hombre de cambiarla a otro Instituto. _Las Noches._ Él le dijo que poseería, allá, no sólo un mejor estudio sino en corto tiempo. Las Noches era nueva, por tanto, buscaban nuevos miembros además de que sólo se admitían alumnos dignos, le pareció un halago en su momento pero luego se negó.

Sentía que debía terminar en el Sereitei. Era como una voz en su cabeza que le decía que todo estaría mejor ahí…

_Las Noches es un instituto difícil, no cualquiera logra entrar._

_Ese lugar asusta._

O a lo mejor ella no era, sólo sentimental, sino que creía gran parte de lo que los demás decían.

•••

Se debatía entre darle atención a dos cosas; si al edificio que se abría paso, delante, tras el vidrio polarizado o al hecho del por qué se hallaba –y por mucho– a más de diez mil kilómetros de su verdadero hogar y lugar de origen.

Observó cómo los alumnos, así como profesores, que cruzaban para adentrarse en las instalaciones educativas, se quedaban embelesados o disimulando su sorpresa ante la presencia de una limusina, pese a que la mayoría tenía autos supuso que no a diario se presenciaba cosa propia de la clase social a la que él pertenecía.

"Un punto para ustedes." Ahogó un suspiro resignado.

Prefería, sin sonar grosero u altanero como a veces lo era, a su lejana _Tierra de Todos hombres_. Prefería el lugar donde no resaltaba su color de cabello u ojos, obviamente ese lugar no era Japón o _Nipón_.

Yukio, en verdad, no sabía si sus padres confiaban plenamente en él, para darle un viaje en solitario a otro país, o si sólo lo hicieron porque les estorbaba. "GAME OVER. La segunda opción es más efectiva." Como un flechazo llegó a su cabeza. ¿Cómo se tragó el cuento de que era para recibir una mejor educación? Simplemente sus padres le habían ganado la partida, le vendaron un momento los ojos para que no vieran dónde escondían la llave del cofrecito del tesoro, qué patética forma de perder fue la suya.

—Yukio-sama… —una voz, con tartamudeo, le llamó. En el lado delantero el anciano hombre, vestido de traje cual conductor pago, le señalaba la puerta con la mirada. Un chofer japonés que fue contratado para guiarlo durante su estadía en sol naciente—. ¿Quiere que le abra la puerta o?-

Levantándose, haciendo un movimiento de negación leve en su barbilla, se dispuso a salir. Con sólo la elegancia e ímpetu que un _Hans Vorarlberna_ posee. Con sólo la soledad que alguien de su alta clase tiene presente.

•••

Sereitei es un instituto privado, con una fundación que cumpliría ese año un siglo, y donde los alumnos se mantenían de pupilos.

El Sereitei está ubicado en la parte más lejana de Tokio pero no alejado de la civilización, justo en el centro de un pueblo llamado _Soul Society_. Pequeño según los propios alumnos pero perfecto para, padres, quienes desean darles un buen futuro a sus hijos.

Allí, prácticamente, se encontraba todo lo que cualquier persona que necesitaba vacaciones desearía. A excepción del los habitantes del instituto, claro. La mayoría de ellos son hijos de los propios negociantes, trabajadores con oficio humilde, que viven en la zona; pero últimamente varias personas han decidido mudarse por distintas razones. Mucho más desde que poco a poco, el pueblo comienza a tener, en la mira, una alta taza de mortalidad tanto así que una pequeña clínica fue reemplazada por un gran hospital. Así como se había inaugurado, también, un centro comercial en el pueblo.

Hay una playa, en dos kilómetros de entrada, pues Soul Society está situada entre las costas, rodeadas de varias montañas. Por ende traían un clima cálido a la gente.

El Sereitei era un lugar tranquilo. _Las normas, reglas, y el valor moral ante todo._ Pese a que la escuela fue modernizándose con el tiempo, conservaba aún esa costumbre, las tradiciones, sus propias creencias.

Pero los alumnos conservan sus costumbres también, aunque no lo quieran, son adolescentes que siempre podrán los sentimientos ante todo. Las emociones son así, frías o cálidas. Arden o quiebran. O se guardan o se rompen, o se muestran o se las esconde, porque los sentimientos son como el hielo o el fuego.

Los demuestren o no, siempre estarán allí saliendo en el momento menos oportuno.

* * *

•

•

**Nota:** Nyyyyaaaaah, *como gatito* ¡Michi con una locura sin par! X( ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Por qué no actualizo los fics que ya tengo? Bueno, estaba feliz -o sea comiendo- y a la vez escribiendo el próximo capítulo para "Entre Flores o Chicos" y mi nuevo fic que será una adaptación HitsuKarin de Mulán, cuando… ¡PLAF! Mulán me golpeó con su sandalia por reírme de ella, cuando fue comparada con la frase "la flor en el precipicio." También ella se rió de mi nombre porque es una especie de homónimo, en mi país natal, a "gato". Hitsugaya se rió de Yukio porque se llama "nieve" y él "invierno" o sea que el segundo existe gracias al primero.

Karin y Momo son nombres de fruta. Ellos pensaron que Hinamori y Karin estaban peleando por eso pero en realidad se cayeron al suelo y…

Yukio, Hitsugaya, Karin, Hinamori: ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

Nooo *caída anime de los cuatro personajes* ^^ Sólo digo que este fic es como lo dice en el resumen. Muchos comparan a Hinamori y Karin con el fuego. Hitsugaya y Yukio con el hielo. Amor, odio. Hielo, fuego. HitsuKarin, HitsuHina, YukiHina, YukiKarin. Todas esas parejas tienen su "fuego y hielo" que es de lo que siempre hablamos las fans, así que bueno… Va a ser eso, una especie de todo por todos. Ok, ya… La poligamia es mala, yo sólo hablo de sentimientos confusos. e_eUu

¡Confundida! ¡Y eso que ni novio tengo!… necesito uno…

No por ahora que, sino, no tendría tiempo para escribir mis fics. XD ¿Reviews? ¡El que las fanfickers no los pidamos a veces no quiere decir que no los necesitemos, por fasss! *3*


End file.
